A transducer electronic data sheet (TEDS) stores transducer information, such as calibration data, identification information, and manufacturer information. TEDS formats are standardized and defined in the IEEE 1451 set of smart transducer interface standards. The TEDS is stored in a memory device attached to a transducer and contains the information needed by a measurement instrument or control system to interface with the transducer. As defined in the IEEE standard, each transducer has its own memory device, and that particular memory device only stores information pertaining to that transducer.